Reflections
by Mel1592
Summary: Mel's and Cole's reflections on each other-Part 2 to follow soon


Title: Reflections on Cole Author: Mel Rating: G Teaser: Mel reflects on Cole Spoilers: Minors for the pilot and 'Love, Cirronian Style', possibly more majors for 'Remember When' Feedback: Oh please, feed me, feed me!  
  
Notes: This is part of a two part series, Reflections. It's basically Mel's reflections on Cole and Cole's reflections on Mel. The idea came from a Mel POV fic Idea I'd been tossing around trying to do in first person but then changed my mind. Both take place the night of, or just after 'Remember When.' In case you're thinking it conflicts with 'Home is Where The Watchfire Is', my previous fic, let's say it takes place shortly after that one. I'll try not to make Cole's part of it too much like that one, but please bear with me. Since I'm still relatively new at Tracker fic, I thrive on feedback. Feed me all you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just take them out of Lion's Gate's toybox for a while, play with them and then return them to their world unharmed for someone else to play with.  
  
Mel lay in her bed, gazing out at the few stars still visible against the bright nighttime lights of Chicago. The day had been an emotional roller- coaster ride, but had ended relatively well, despite the unexpected discovery that all 218+ fugitives were now free again.  
  
She had known from the beginning that Cole would one day have to return to Sar-Top with the fugitives, but his leaving had still been painful. She'd thought about him the entire time he'd been gone, and hadn't felt so lonely in a long time. His decision to return and possibly stay with her for the rest of his life was more than she could have hoped for.  
  
It was hard to believe that she'd known him less than a year, but that they'd formed such a deep, unique and wonderful bond. In the short time she'd known him, he'd changed her life drastically, and she'd learned so much about herself. Now, she couldn't imagine life without him anymore. She had sometimes wished that the fugitives had never come, and that the Vardians had found another planet to hide their weapon on, but she knew that if they hadn't, she would never have met Cole. Even if it eventually turned out that they couldn't spend the rest of their lives together, she wouldn't give up knowing him for anything.  
  
She thought back to 10 months earlier, to the day her life had forever changed. She could still vividly recall being stranded out on that highway; hot, tired, thirsty, frustrated and thinking only of getting home. She hadn't intended to pick up the seemingly mentally disabled man stumbling down the road in nothing but his underwear, but something had inexplicably drawn her to him. It was a mystery then, but it was clear now: Instinct. The natural reaction of the Cirronian in her to another Cirronian's life force in close proximity. After she'd learned how deep her and her family's involvement in Cole's mission really was, she couldn't help but wonder what force had led her to be out there in just the right place and at just the right time.  
  
The more she got to know him, the more she realized how fortunate that this amazing being had come into her life. Looking at the world through Cole's eyes was an interesting and different experience. He'd come to this planet now knowing anything about being human, and had had to learn things more people learned as babies-walking, talking, bathing, even wearing clothes. Everyday things like telephones, trains, cameras and even food that most people took for granted were strange and new to him.  
  
He was so intelligent and capable, yet so naïve and childlike. He didn't understand jokes or sarcasm most of the time, and because lying wasn't in his nature, he'd had to learn not to believe everything people told him. He was naturally curious and always seemed to be asking questions about what things were and how they worked. Some of the things that happened during those early days had seemed almost humorous or charming at the least. He'd learned a lot since then, though, and now seemed fairly well adapted to his human form. Still, human things and ways were often a source of puzzlement to him and Mel would have to explain them to him.  
  
She never ceased to be amazed by his capabilities. Making complex equipment out of spare parts, moving in hyperspeed, fixing things and opening locks with a touch from his hand. . . she never knew what he would do next. Even he had his limits, but it sometimes seemed that there wasn't anything he couldn't do. Most of this was possible due to his natural Cirronian abilities, and she now wondered which of those powers she shared. He was also a very skilled fighter, and with the combination of speed, strength and ability to move in ways no human could, he was nearly undefeatable, even by the fugitives. The only way they could overpower him was if they happened to be carrying a bottle of liquid nitrogen, artificial cold being his only weakness, with them.  
  
Despite his great strength, he had an immense capacity for kindness and compassion. Even when fighting a fugitive, he used only the force necessary to subdue them and no more. His gentle nature made it hard to believe he'd ever been a prison guard or a tracker or anything like that. She could recall several times when something had gone terribly wrong during one of his missions, and he'd always seemed to know how to calm her fear and provide needed reassurance. When she'd have nightmares from something that had happened, he'd do whatever he could to soothe and relax her. He'd sit with her, holding her hand, talking to her, holding her close, or just providing comfort with his presence. He hadn't always understood what was happening, but he'd been able to sense that something wasn't right with her and wanted to try and help her. During those times, she thought of herself as being not with someone from another planet, but just with a close, caring friend. For an alien, she thought, he was becoming more human all the time.  
  
He'd learned a lot over the past few months, and seemed to be really beginning to understand her world, and what it was like to be a human. Now, he was trying to help her understand a little about his world, and what it meant to be a Cirronian. There were so many questions she had, and so many things she wanted to know. She knew that the more she learned about the Cirronians, the more she learned about herself and her heritage.  
  
The discovery of their shared heritage also gave her new hope for someday having a romantic relationship with Cole. The few romantic experiences they'd had together were beautiful, and she loved the wonderful way being around him made her feel. She'd had feelings and emotions during those times that she'd never had during her relationships with human men. Besides that, with the exception of Rod and possibly Vic, many of the men she'd dated had turned out to be probably the biggest jerks on Earth, or any other planet for that matter. She'd never met anyone like Cole in her life, and knew she probably never would again. Being a combination of human and Cirronian probably made it impossible to experience the Cirronian style mating Cole had spoken of, but she still couldn't imagine anything better than taking this wonderful, remarkable being as her husband.  
  
Sadly, she knew that it simply wasn't possible right now. The images of what had happened the last time they'd gotten romantic were still painfully vivid in her mind. She still had horrible nightmares of seeing Cole's lifeless, bloodied body hanging limply from those chains in that hotel that night. They were even worse than her other nightmares, and she'd usually find herself shaking and crying uncontrollably while Cole held her and rocked her, trying to calm her down. Often, she would either fall asleep in his arms, or calm down enough to stop crying and shaking, but not to get back to sleep for the rest of the night. She couldn't help feeling some guilt that she had caused him to get distracted and almost lose his life, and she knew, as he did, that another experience like that couldn't be allowed to happen.  
  
Now, especially, it was imperative that he not allow himself to be distracted. All of the fugitives were free again and would probably like nothing more than to hunt Cole down and kill him. Any distraction could endanger both of their lives, and that was something neither of them could or would allow to happen. For now, Mel would be content with Cole's friendship.  
  
Friend seemed like such an inadequate word to describe their relationship, she thought, because it was so much more than that. The bond they shared was something very special and unique. Perhaps it was a unique kind of love, a deep friendship type of love, that only came along once in a lifetime, if even that often.  
  
That was why his leaving had been so painful. She knew he had no choice, but it just didn't seem fair for him to come into her life, change it so drastically and then leave just as quickly. She'd only known him a short time, but already she couldn't imagine not having him there. During his brief absence, she'd felt lonelier and emptier than she had in a long time. While he'd been away, they had both realized the same thing: They were a permanent and important part of each other's lives now. They were good for each other, she thought. They certainly made a good team.  
  
Starting over from the beginning and having to recapture all the fugitives was frustrating and disappointing, but she knew that, working together they could complete Cole's mission. It wouldn't be an easy task, and it would be dangerous, but she believed in him and knew that he would be more than able to do the job.  
  
She had no way of knowing what she and Cole would face in the future, but it didn't matter. What was important was that she and Cole stayed together and remained an important part of each other's lives.  
  
Sighing, Mel shifted and settled down to try and get some sleep. She felt content knowing that Cole was most likely here to stay, and would always be in her life. Meanwhile, in his room, Cole was already hard at work on the long, difficult task of recapturing all of the fugitives. 


End file.
